Life Beyond the End: The Marauder's Reunite
by CaptainMeghanSparrow
Summary: Set during the Final Battle. We all know Remus and Tonks didn't make it. But how did that happen? Where did they go? To join those they lost, of course! Enjoy the magical mischief makers reunion, as well as Remus's friends reaction to all thats happened to him since they left. Especially when Tonks crashes their reunion, surprisingly without tripping over her own feet.


**Life beyond The End: The Marauder's Reunite**

**A/N Hey ma biatches! Just a little one shot I thought of. Although I do like writing Remus/OC especially in Marauders Era as some of you may know, I'm not against the original Remus/Tonks pairing, they're definitely cute! So here's a little romance between them, plus a Marauder reunion! ...Except for Wormtail... Cause let's face it, he's just an ass. ENJOY!**

* * *

Flashes of sickly green light illuminated the crumbling building that used to be the magnificent castle of Hogwarts. Remus Lupin dodged and ducked death eaters spells, he was fighting a particularly nasty death eater with whom he could honestly say he wouldn't mind killing.

Dolohov fought ruthlessly as he shot the killing curse again and again at the shabby werewolf.

Finally Dolohov managed to get one curse at Remus. The slicing curse hit his arm, leaving a large gash and blood dripping heavily from the wound. Remus' pain tolerance was extremely high as he'd experienced things like this before, so he gritted his teeth and thanked Merlin it wasn't his wand arm.

Dolohov snuck in a killing curse that surely would've hit Remus if the death eaters arm hadn't been thrown off course by a sudden cry of "Reducto!"

Remus looked around to see his wife running his way.

"Remus!" She screamed she tackled him to the ground as Bellatrix Lestrange got involved.

Her lethal curse soared over there heads as Tonks sent them crashing to the stone in a heap.

Remus quickly pulled them up as the duel continued, both fighting side by side.

"Dora," he growled "You were supposed to stay with Teddy!"

She waved him off as she ducked Bellatrix's curse followed by a bubble of her crazy laughter "He's with Mum, he'll be perfectly safe."

Remus looked at her, his mind reeling. "What if you die Nymphadora!?What then!?"

Her hair began to turn red as she blocked Dolohov's spell. "Don't you trust my dueling?" she shot back, before adding, "And don't call me Nymphadora!"

Remus ignored her last comment as he said, "I trust your dueling, I just don't trust you not to trip over your own feet in the middle of battle."

She grimaced "I'm staying with you. We stay together. Side. By. Side." She emphasized, her expression was very serious, no laughter evident in her voice.

Remus had rarely seen her look like that in the time he'd known her. He reached his arm out as far as he could stretch it and grasped her smaller hand in his own rough one.

He smiled just a little before sending his own killing curse as Dolohov. The death eater blanched at the sudden use of dark magic but managed to duck it.

Bellatrix laughed insanely "Is ickle niece all nice and cosy with her filthy half breed husband?" she clapped like a little child before sending a cruciatus curse Tonks' way.

"Oh fuck you Auntie Bella!" Tonks yelled before sending a lethal curse at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix finally frowned, finding her duel becoming difficult. She now sent the killing curse every other spell she used.

Remus saw Tonks falter and Bellatrix smirk as she saw the opening and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

Remus gasped "Dora!" before pushing Tonks aside and taking the whole curse himself. Time seemed to slow down as he collapsed to the floor. Shaking the dust from the stone up on impact. His eyes glazed over and he did not move again.

Tonks let out an unnatural, blood curdling scream. "REMUS!" she screeched. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" she repeated holding the face of his lifeless corspse.

She looked around to see Bellatrix doubling over in laughter. Dolohov simply rolled his eyes before finding someone else to hex, seemingly tired of Tonks.

Tonks stood, steading her feet before walking slowly over to Bellatrix's laughing form.

When her Aunt looked up, she looked a little taken aback that her niece had come so close to her.

"How dare you!? You filthy little-!" Bellatrix was cut off as Tonks unexpectedly drew back her fist and punched her right in he face.

Bellatrix was forced to stumble back a few steps, clutching her now broken nose. Moving her hand away she saw red liquid pooling in her palm.

She looked up at Tonks in shock before peeling laughter escaped her lips. "So dear little Tonksie DOES have it in her!"

Tonks was livid, as hot angry tears formed in her eyes. "Want another one?" she asked producing her clenched fist.

Bellatrix simply whipped her wand viciously through the air before Tonks could hope to block it. She was slashed harshly in the side, opening up a fresh, and large, gash. Blood poured freely from the wound. She began losing her strength. The floor came closer and closer, her vision fuzzing. The last thing she was able to see was a sickly green light and a string of her aunt's insane laughter.

* * *

The first thing that happened to Remus was not through sight, but he instead heard voices.

"Bloody hell is that him?"

"Course it is you idiot!"

"James!"

"Sorry dear."

"Well it's just he looked a lot older before, you didn't see him Prongs, he looked so tired."

"That bad?"

"Could've been worse. I reckon he probably did get worse after I left."

"Someone thinks highly of himself."

"He was the last of us James." A voice whispered sadly.

A long moment pass before Remus heard someone reply, "I know."

Finally Remus was able to crack an eye open. Groaning he touched his pounding head. Remembering what happened- with Tonks!- he shot up, fueling his headache as he came into contact with someone else's skull.

He groaned, clutching his throbbing head. "Bloody fucking mother of Merlin!" he swore loudly.

"Geez, was he always so vulgar?"

"No, I reckon I shouldn've been standing so close."

"No shit Padfoot."

"Language." A motherly tone said.

Remus finally managed to open his eyes completely and a hazy image of three people came into view.

"Where the hell-?" he cut himself off as he saw the person standing closest to him became clear first. It was a much younger, lazily handsome, Sirius Black.

Remus was sure his eyes must have widened about ten times their natural size.

"SIRIUS!" he yelled before launching himself at his friend. Sirius laughed as he hugged one of his oldest friends.

Remus pulled away "But your dead? So I'd have to be..." his smile faded. "I'm dead aren't I?"

Sirius smiled sadly "Afraid so mate."

Remus clenched his hands into the roots of his hair angrily, nearly pulling it out. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" he yelled falling to his knees. "How could I do this to them!? I LEFT them! I promised to stop doing that!"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius intervened his panic attack.

Remus didn't answer, he only now noticed the two other people watching the scene.

It was a youthful James and Lily Potter. They smiled sadly at him as it

dawned on him that they were really here.

"J-James?" Remus asked lowering his hands from his head. His face full of sadness.

James smiled "Moony." He held out his hand for Remus to take. "We missed you."

Remus allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He stood in front of one of the best friends he ever had, almost not believing this was happening.

When he could finally take it no longer, he reached out and they hugged like brothers, brothers long awaiting their reunion.

"Ah Moony, don't get too sentimental on me."

"You DIED James, sorry if I get a little choked up." Remus pointed out.

James nodded before the red head beside him stepped forward and held out her arms expectantly, an extra wide smile on her face.

Remus could a hardly believe it. "Lily." He whispered. She flexed her fingers several times summoning him in for a hug.

He lifted her tiny frame off her feet as he squeezed her. She laughed melodiously as they embraced.

"Hey, don't be putting the moves on my wife. Even though we're dead that doesn't give you any excuse." James wagged his finger at him good naturedly.

Remus smirked as he put down Lily.

"Geez Prongs, calm down, I'm not going to steal your wife, I've got one of my own."

Remus was pretty sure he'd never seen his friends so shocked.

"_YOU GOT MARRIED!?_" Lily screeched

Remus nodded in confirmation a lazy smirk on his face.

Sirius and James started beating him with questions.

"Who the fuck would make you want to marry someone!? You always said you never would!" Sirius waved his hands around in the air.

"What's she like? How old is she? Do I know her?" James rattled off questions.

Remus shook his head "It doesn't matter. I LEFT her... AGAIN."

James and Sirius each clapped a hand on his shoulder, exchanging a look, not knowing what words could comfort him.

"Remus-" Lily began.

"It's fine." He cut her off. "At least I won't be around to hurt her anymore."

Burying his face in his hands "But, our son..."

"SON!?" All three shouted in unison, faces equally in shock.

Remus smiled sadly. "Harry is the godfather."

"Woah! Thanks Moony, he'll like that eh?" James elbowed Lily. She glared at him.

"I'm sure he will, but in case you haven't noticed, Remus is hurting." She said pointing to the distraught werewolf.

"Remus you'll..." Lily's sentence trailed off as she perked up. "Did you hear that?"

Remus opened up his ears further and faintly he heard someone calling his name.

He straightened up. It sounded like HER voice. "It can't be." he whispered

"It can't be what?" Sirius questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Then he saw her, very blurred, but in the distance she was running toward him. Weird sisters T-shirt, purple pants, and black combat boots and all.

"Remus!" she called to him.

"You're here!" he yelled running at her.

When they met he lifted her small body right off her feet, kissing her fiercely on the lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist laughing into his mouth.

Twisting her fingers into his hair, she reveled in the moment, enjoying being back in her husbands arms once again.

"I love you so much." Remus told her between kisses.

"And I love you Remus. You didn't think you could get rid of me so easily did you?" she inquired.

He smiled at her "Never could."

She gave him one last searing kiss before jumping down from him.

She clapped her hands together "So, where exactly are-" she cut herself off before sheepishly saying, "Oh, hello."

Remus swiveled around to see his three best friends gaping at the scene before them.

"Oh uh James, Lily, this is my wife Nymphadora-"

Tonks hair turned an angry red "I've told you a million times! Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus! It's Tonks!"

Remus rolled his eyes "So I'm supposed to call you Tonks when we're in bed-"

"Remus!" Tonks squeaked as she realized what he was about to reveal.

Sirius burst into laughter "And I thought I was the dog!"

Tonks' head whipped around "Sirius!" she threw herself at the dog animagus.

"Hello baby cousin!" he grinned as he embraced her.

"Baby? I'm not that young!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

James leaned close to Remus "So how old is she?" he asked in a hushed tone, nodding at Tonks.

"Twenty-five."

James wordlessly put his hand out. Remus grinned and slapped it in a high five.

Lily shook her head at them, basking in their silliness she muttered, "Boys..."

* * *

**_Alternate scene_**

_When her Aunt looked up, she looked a little taken aback that her niece had come so close to her._

_"How dare you!? You filthy little-!" Bellatrix was cut off as Tonks unexpectedly drew back her fist and punched her right in he face._

_Bellatrix was forced to stumble back a few steps, clutching her now broken nose. Moving her hand away she saw red liquid pooling in her palm._

_She looked up at Tonks in shock. "Oh my god... I'm a tomato."_

* * *

**A/N Well? What do yeah think? It's just a funny and cute little drabble, hope you enjoyed it! Hehehehe and the deleted scene.**

**Anywhooo Read&Review! Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
